I Won't Let Anything Hurt You
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Logan gets scared but his friends are there, especially Carlos, to tell him that he has nothing to worry about. They won't let anything hurt him. Innocent Cargan and very very slight Kames bromance. They're little kids in this!


**I Won't Let Anything Hurt You**

* * *

Little six year old Logan was minding his own business, sitting under a huge tree at the park he and his friends were at, on a picnic blanket with a book on his lap when he suddenly felt something crawling up his leg.

Picking the book up and over his head so that he could see his leg better, the little bookworm let out a terrified screech. "AH! A SPIDER!" and then, if that wasn't enough, the brunette child felt something crawling up his other leg. Looking down, Logan gasped when he saw another spider. And if _that _wasn't enough, a red ant was on the same leg but on his ankle.

The smart six year old let out another shriek of horror before shooting up and hitting at his legs wildly. "GO AWAY! AH AH AH! GO AWAYYY!" he yelled. If you couldn't tell, the child didn't like bugs. He didn't. At all. Never did and never will. They scared him to death, especially the spiders. Ants made him cry whenever he saw them on the sidewalk. The only insects he was okay with were butterflies.

No wait. He was scared of those too.

Carlos, James and Kendall were playing with some sticks they found by the sandbox and were playing swords with them. They came to an abrupt stop though when they heard their best friend's screams of terror. Without thinking, the other three six year old's dashed over to their hysterical friend, ready to kick anyone's butt who tried to mess with him.

Except there was no one. Well, Logan's mother who had gladly taken the boys to the park but other than it was just her. And Carlos, James and Kendall knew that Mama Mitchell would never hurt her baby. So then why was Logan crying?

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, a little out of breath from running to his friend. Mama Mitchell was too busy trying to hold Logan still so that she could brush off his legs. The boy was having none of it though. He was squirming and sobbing and trying to get away.

"NO! NO! GET DEM OFF OF ME MAMA!" he yelled, making his friends wince.

Mama Mitchell groaned. "I'm trying to baby, but you keep wiggling like a worm. Hold still!"

"NO! THEY'RE GOING TO GET ME IF I STAY STILL! GET THEM OFF! OFF OFF OFF!" the brunette cried and Carlos had enough. Whatever was making his Logie so upset, they were going to pay. Only, after when he was done comforting his friend. Running forward and yanking the other six year old in his arms, Carlos squeezed Logan tight.

"Shh, it's okay Logie! I got you, it's goin ta be alright." the Latino boy held on tighter to Logan who was still squirming.

"N-no!" the brunette shuddered but Carlos just nodded.

"Yes!" he chirped.

"What happened, Mama Mitchell?" Kendall asked and the woman turned her attention away from the sweet sight of her son being hugged by her friend's son.

"Oh, a couple of bugs got on Logan and he got scared. You know that he doesn't like bugs, right?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "I don't like dem eitha. They are gross."

"Not worms, Jamie. They are cool." James turned to gape at his blonde friend.

"Worms are not 'cool' Kenny! They are, like, da grossest bugs of all! Along with snails and slugs." the tall six year old shivered. "Gross."

Meanwhile, Logan was slowly growing calmer in his friend's arms, his head resting on the Latino's shoulder. "What happened?" Carlos asked, rubbing his hands up and down Logan's back. Since the small boy was too focused on his distressed friend, he didn't hear Mama Mitchell and his friend's conversation.

"S-spiders and a r-red ant were on me, Carlos. Crawling up my leg!" Logan sniffed, clutching on tighter to his comforting friend. Carlos made an adorable 'o' shape with his mouth, knowing full well that Logan was terrified of those bugs. Well, any kind of bug but spiders and ants were the worse. Especially if they were on any part of Logan's body.

The Latino pulled the brunette boy closer to him and mumbled, "Sorry dat happened to ya, buddy. But they gone now, right?" Carlos grinned when he felt Logan nod his head against his shoulder. "See? Ain't nuthin to worry about!"

"B-but what if they come back and bring back deir families and crawl all over me?" Logan's eyes filled with tears before spilling over and wetting Carlos' shoulder.

"Dey won't." Carlos assured him but Logan shook his head.

"But what if they _do_?"

"Here, hold on." Carlos tried to pull away but Logan was glued to him. "Logan-"

"No!"

"But Logie-"

"NO!"

"Okay okay." Carlos looked over to where Kendall and James were who seemed to be in a serious conversation. At the same time though, Mama Mitchell looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh and was smiling, so Carlos didn't think whatever they were talking about was too serious. Good. Because he needed Kendall to do something for him.

"Hey, Kendall!"

"And did you know that if they get their heads cut off, they grow a new one?" the little blonde sassed at James who was rolling his eyes. "You hafta admit, you wish your head wuld grow back and-"

"KENDALL!" Carlos yelled and the blonde turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me my helmutt, please?" Kendall nodded before walking over to the Latino's hockey helmet and picked it up. Walking over to his two shorter friends, Kendall gave the black helmet to its owner.

Carlos took it, smiled and plopped the thing right on Logan's spiky hair. "Dere you go, Logie! Now nuthin can get to you!"

Logan sniffed and raised his head that was now extra heavy with the weight of the helmet. "Huh?" he croaked and Carlos gave his helmet two lucky slaps, making Logan's head jerk slightly.

"Yup!" the Latino chirped. "My helmutt will protect you! And so will I! If any bugs try to come after you, I'll stop dem! I won't let dem get you, I won't let dem hurt you." then Carlos' face turned serious and stared into Logan's big brown eyes. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"Neethur will we." James said, having walked up to his friends. He stood beside Kendall who looked determined.

"You betta believe dat." he declared and Logan smiled a watery smile.

"Th-thanks, guys." he said and Carlos giggled before hugging him to him. Then Kendall and James joined in. Logan snuggled into his friend's warmth, knowing that he would be perfectly safe with them if anything happened.

The four boys were too busy hugging each other to see Mama Mitchell taking a few pictures with her camera phone, a huge grin on her face.

And even if they did saw her, they wouldn't care because Logan wouldn't care. The smart boy was too happy knowing that his friends had his back and that Carlos wouldn't let anything hurt him.

* * *

**A/N **My grandma finally passed away this morning and I've been out of it all day until now, deciding that some cute Cargan bromance as little boys would do me good. It hasn't done me good but oh well. ='C Hope it was okay.


End file.
